


You really dont see it do you?

by pepetherarestmeme



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepetherarestmeme/pseuds/pepetherarestmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Lindsey been dating for a while, not long but for just a couple weeks. Gerard and Frank are best friends who always have each others backs, but as Gerard is ready to rush into things with Lindsey because he is sick of people telling him that the relationship wont last long, Franks crush for Gerard is revealed leaving Gerard having to choose his girlfriend or his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You really dont see it do you?

Yea okay, it wasnt a good thing to rush in a relationship with someone but hey Gerard wanted to prove a point that he can have a long lasting relationship with a woman. Unfortunately over the years as the one night stands, the one week lasting girlfriends, and or the some what long lasting/ horrible break up type of girlfriends made people believe that Gerard was gay. And well, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay or any other sexual orientation, but Gerard believes he doesn't roll that way, or does he? Gerard and Frank have been friends since high school, although Gerard was way older than Frank (only by 3 years) they still turned out to be the best of friends. Frank is about Mikey's age which is how Gerard and Frank met, but Frank feels closer to Gerard in some sort of way. Frank came out to his parents about two years ago as they just graduated high school which is why his mother is always trying to nudge at him to get a girlfriend, I mean Mrs. Iero has no problem Frank being gay but she wished that he would like girls instead.

Anyways back to the topic here, Gerard starts to date Lindsey after seeing her in her awesome school girl type outfit at a bar as she was done playing a gig with her band 'Mindless Self Indulgence'. She bought two shots of Tequila and then right there somehow Gerard and her were kissing after talking about something stupid he cant remember.... like salamanders having giant hands or something. Both of them made out pushing each other towards a back room of the backstage, trying to hurry so no one caught them. They were pretty messy at having sex in the back room but Gerard loved it, or did he? He couldnt remember much but somehow he woke up at home butt naked on the kitchen floor with a sticky note attached to his butt saying 'You sure get wild when your drunk! xoxoxo Lynz'

Gerard smirked smugly at the note but then rushed to the bathroom to vomit what seemed to be that whole weeks breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So after that whole mess of a morning Gerard decides to get a hold of Lindsey to go out for some coffee, and so now you know how the whole thing starts.

//// About 1 month Later///

Franks been working long shifts at a small Diner trying to save up money to get a new apartment. Currently Frank is staying with Gerard but he cant stay with him no longer, its just- Frank has a huge crush on Gerard since forever and Gerard is too dumb to notice poor Frankie in the corner. Frank knows that Gerard isnt gay but Frank cant help but have fallen in love with a big dumb goof named Gerard Arthur Way. One of the many reason's that Frank cant stay with Gerard anymore is well of course Gerard always has Lindsey over and they are both constantly having sex which makes Frank want to jump off a cliff and die or vomit, mostly vomit though.

As Frank was scrubbing the table and grabbing all the dishes, Gerard walks in. Franks heart jumps out of chest and he nearly drops all of the dishes he has in his arms until after he sees Gerard he sees Lindsey in all her glory. Frank walks fast to the back to drop of the dishes and comes back to take both of their orders.

"Ah hey Gee, what can i um get you guys" Frank stammers as he struggles to pull out his notepad.

"Just a plain black coffee for me, and uh go ahead Lynz"

She looks up at Frank and sees the way he is looking at Gerard so she grabs Gerard's hands and she goes.

"Baby ill have dessert, and when we get come you'll get some too" She winks at Gerard and grins at Frank.

Frank of course is ready to jump out the closes window and hide in a dumpster for the rest of his life but noooooo he needed this job to raise money for his stupid soon to be apartment. Frank at this moment wanted to tell Gerard that he didn't like Lindsey, that she needed to go so they could hang out more often like before she came into Gerard's life but he could never tell his best friend to stop seeing someone because of him, Gerard had been so determined to make their relationship work to prove something so stupid. Why couldn't Gerard see that Frank was hurting so much because he loved him, or that Frank is always there for Gerard or that when Gerard goes through hard break ups and has lost all his broken pieces that Frank is always there to pick them up behind him.

Frank sighs and scribbles in his notepad going to the back in the kitchen. Frank sits there on the sink looking out the small window of the far door seeing Gerard smile and laugh with Lindsey. Of course she noticed how Frank looked at Gerard which made Frank more nervous that she might spill the damn beans on him, which would make Frank want to change his entire identity and move to a different continent.

"Frank i don't pay you to sit there all damn day now go and serve them!"

Frank grumbles but gets up and walks back out the kitchen walking towards Gerard and his horrible horrible girlfriend Lindsey, yet when he walks out he sees no Lindsey?

"Hey Frank!!" Gerard waves him over towards his table

"Hey"

"So what do you think of Lindsey?" Gerard smiles and he seems eager for Franks answer.

"I mean she's really co-"

"I think i want to move to the next step" Gerard looks like a happy kid when seeing candy or some shit right now, which makes this a lot harder for Frank

"next step?" Frank squeaks not wanting to actually know what it was

"I want her to move in with us! it would be great Frank! so much opportunitys for us and-"

Frank's brain feels like mush when he hears what Gerard says, Franks body feels wobbly and liquidity like he might sink into water on the floor after. Lindsey comes walking back sucking on a lollipop and when seeing Frank there she immediately jumps in Gerard's arms and starts to kiss him like she is trying to prove to Frank that he should really back off or she might do something about it. Frank stammers out a oh but nobody hears him because both of them are messing around acting like love drunk horny teenagers, making Frank immediately remove himself from that room.

"Fuck my Life" Frank says as he reaches the outside of the alleyway, Frank pats his pants in search for a cigarette because right now he needed it or at least a couple shots to make the pain go away.

How was Frank every going to tell Gerard that he was madly in love with him now?

'Shit' is the only word repeating itself in Franks mind.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way i actually dont hate Lindsey, i actually like her alot but for the sake for this fanfiction i had to make her seem horrible when in reality she probably isnt.


End file.
